memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine je v pořadí třetím hraným seriálem ze světa Star Treku a zároveň jde o první dílo, které nebylo vytvořeno Genem Roddenberrym. Hudbu ke znělce zkomponoval Dennis McCarthy. Hudba [[media:DS9 maintitle 1-3v2.ogg|'Star Trek: Deep Space Nine']] (1. - 3. sezóna) [[media:DS9 maintitle 4-7v2.ogg|'Star Trek: Deep Space Nine']] (4. - 7. sezóna) Děj Star Trek: Deep Space 9 Hned na první pohled se Star Trek: Deep Space 9 od ostatních Star Treků odlišuje, jeho děj se totiž neodehrává na vesmírné lodi, ale na vesmírné stanici. Stejně jako předchozí seriály Star Trek: Původní série a Star Trek: The Next Generation staví na jednom velkém a propracovaném příběhu, na který jsou navěšeny jednotlivé epizody. Přesto se seriálu nepodařilo najít si tak silnou fanouškovskou základnu jako dvěma předchozím seriálům, což je z velké míry zapříčiněno tím, že se vydává poněkud odlišnou cestou, než byli diváci zvyklí, a jednotlivé postavy procházejí během děje vývojem. Hlavně z počátku je důraz kladen na rozvoj vztahů mezi jednotlivými postavami a na akčnější epizody si musí divák nějakou dobu počkat. Děj začíná v roce 2369, kdy se planeta Bajor vzpamatovává z kruté cardassijské okupace, s čímž jí má pomoci Spojená federace planet. Pro tento nelehký úkol je vybrán komandér Benjamin Sisko, který je jmenován velitelem vesmírné stanice Deep Space 9, původně cardassijské stanice Terok Nor používané během okupace ke zpracování rudy. Příchod Federace znamená důležitý zlom v životě Bajoru, protože právě Siskovi se podaří v blízkosti stanice objevit stabilní červí díru (jak se později ukáže, uměle vytvořenou) vedoucí do kvadrantu gama a navázat kontakt s bytostmi žijícími uvnitř ní. Podle silně zakořeněného bajorského náboženství je červí díra Nebeským chrámem, její obyvatelé jsou Proroci a Sisko se stává v očích Bajoranů Vyslancem. Počáteční problémy, které musí posádka DS9 řešit, (např. pohraniční spory v Cardassijské demilitarizované zóně mezi Makisty a cardassijskými osadníky, útoky bajorské extremistické skupiny Aliance pro globální jednotu, jenž chce dosáhnout odchodu Federace) se postupem času ukazují jako malicherné, protože z kvadrantu gama se pomalu vynořuje skutečné nebezpečí v podobě Dominionu, velmoci řízené tajemnými Měňavci ovládajícími na své straně červí díry stovky planet podrobených silou. Když je tato hrozba objevena, je na stanici přidělena hvězdná loď [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]], která má kromě silné výzbroje i maskovací zařízení vypůjčené od Romulanské vlády. Ani nová loď, ani nejrůznější bezpečnostní opatření však nedokážou zabránit tomu, aby Měňavci pronikli do Hvězdné flotily nebo Klingonského impéria. To přirozeně šíří paniku, která nakonec vede k napadení Cardassie Klingony a následným šarvátkám mezi Klingony a Federací. Přesně jak předpokládal plán Měňavců, kterým jde o oslabení hlavních mocností v kvadrantu alfa a invazi. Cardassijané se poté připojují k Dominionu, zatímco Federace uzavírá alianci s Klingony. Neutrálním oficiálně zůstává Romulanské hvězdné impérium, nicméně i to je po čase zataženo do vypuknuvší války. Během první bitvy (druhá bitva o DS9) války je Deep Space 9 napadena spojenou dominion-cardassijskou flotilou a veškerý federační personál musí být evakuován. I tak se posádce USS Defiant podaří na poslední chvíli dokončit zaminování červí díry, takže Dominion je odříznut od svých posil. Válka poté trvá dva roky, bylo během ní vybojováno mnoho velkých bitev (bitva u Torross III, operace Návrat, bitva o Betazed, první bitva u Chin'toky, bitva u Ricktor Prime, druhá bitva u Chin'toky, bitva o Cardassii) a je označována jako jedna z nejvíce devastujících konfliktů v dějinách Galaxie. Je do ní vtažen celý kvadrant alfa. Před koncem války se do ní na straně Dominionu zapojí ještě Breenská konfederace, ale i přes tuto pomoc je Dominion nakonec nucen kapitulovat. Vysílání v České republice V České republice byl tento seriál vysílán poprvé v roce 1994 pod názvem Star Trek: Hluboký vesmír devět. Dabing seriálu z tohoto období je velice podprůměrný, hlasy některých postav nekorespondují s originálem, obsazení dabérů bylo často měněno a samotný překlad byl mnohdy nesprávný, až směšný. Zejména špatná kvalita tohoto dabingu vedla k neúspěchu celého seriálu v našich končinách. V roce 1994 byla odvysílána první série, v roce 1996 byla uvedena druhá, v roce 1998 pak třetí série seriálu. V pořadí čtvrtá série byla také nadabována, ale kvůli nízké sledovanosti nebyla nikdy odvysílána. V roce 2011 se rozhodla tento seriál znovu zařadit do vysílání česká verze stanice AXN, původně však plánovala odvysílat jen tři již nadabované série. Po mnoha protestech ze strany českých fanoušků seriálu a upozorněních na velice špatnou kvalitu dabingu se stanice rozhodla předabovat druhou a třetí sérii (vysílání první série již započalo s původním dabingem) a nadabovat také zbývající série seriálu. Stanice plánuje odvysílat všechny série seriálu, 2. - 7. s novým dabingem. Při případné repríze přislíbila předabovat také první sérii. Obsazení Hlavní postavy * Avery Brooks jako Benjamin Sisko * Rene Auberjonois jako Odo * Nicole de Boer jako Ezri Dax (1998–1999) * Michael Dorn jako Worf (1995–1999) * Aron Eisenberg jako Nog * Terry Farrell jako Jadzia Dax (1993–1998) * Cirroc Lofton jako Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney jako Miles O'Brien * Armin Shimerman jako Quark * Alexander Siddig jako Julian Bashir * Nana Visitor jako Kira Nerys Vedlejší postavy * Mark Allen Shepherd jako Morn * Andrew Robinson jako Elim Garak * Max Grodénchik jako Rom * Marc Alaimo jako gul Dukat * Jeffrey Combs jako Weyoun * J.G. Hertzler jako generál Martok * Casey Biggs jako Damar * Judi M. Durand jako hlas počítače na Deep Space 9 České znění - původní * Daniel Dítě jako komandér Sisko * Maxmilián Hornyš, Jaroslav Kuneš jako Odo * Ladislav Běhůnek, Ladislav Cigánek jako doktor Bashir * Drahomíra Kočová jako poručík Dax * Pavel Vacek, Tomáš Herfort jako Jake Sisko * Zdeněk Dvořák, Zdeněk Junák jako náčelník O'Brien * Zdeněk Bureš jako Quark * Aranka Lapešová, Jana Musilová jako major Kira České znění - 2011 - 2012 * Libor Hruška jako komandér Sisko * Marcel Vašinka jako Odo * Michal Holán jako doktor Bashir * Eliška Nezvalová jako poručík Dax * Oldřich Hajlich jako Jake Sisko * Pavel Šrom jako náčelník O'Brien * Tomáš Juřička jako Quark * Apolena Veldová jako major Kira * Jiří Schwarz jako Worf * ? jako Ezri Dax Epizody 1. sezóna První sezóna DS9, 19 epizod 2. sezóna Druhá sezóna DS9, 26 epizod 3. sezóna Třetí sezóna DS9, 26 epizod 4. sezóna Čtvrtá sezóna DS9, 25 epizod 5. sezóna Pátá sezóna DS9, 26 epizod 6. sezóna Šestá sezóna DS9, 26 epizod 7. sezóna Sedmá sezóna DS9, 25 epizod Zajímavosti * Avery Brooks v roli Benjamina Siska se jako jediná postava objevuje ve všech 173 dílech DS9. * Americká verze epizody Emissary je jediným dílem DS9, ve kterém se v úvodní znělce neobjevuje červí díra. * Epizoda A Man Alone byla původně natočena jako první díl první serie DS9 (nepočítáme-li pilotní díl Emissary), později však bylo rozhodnuto, že jí bude předcházet díl Past Prologue. * If Wishes Were Horses je jediná epizoda Star Treku, v níž se objevil emu. * Terok Nor, cardassijské jméno pro Deep Space 9, bylo prvně zmíněno až v pátém díle druhé serie (Cardassians). * Obsidiánský řád se měl původně jmenovat Šedý řád, ale název byl změněn kvůli podobnosti s Babylonem 5. * USS Odyssey byla po USS Yamato (v TNG: Contagion) a USS Enterpise-D (v TNG: Cause and Effect) třetí lodí třídy Galaxy, která byla zničena na obrazovce. * Far Beyond the Stars je jedinou epizodou Star Treku, v níž Michael Dorn účinkuje jako člověk bez make-upu. Externí odkazy * [http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_Deep_Space_Nine Star Trek: Deep Space Nine] na Wikipedii * [http://www.csfd.cz/film/68990-star-trek-deep-space-nine Star Trek: Deep Space Nine] v Česko-slovenské filmové databázi * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_Deep_Space_Nine Star Trek: Deep Space Nine] na Wikipedii (anglicky) pt-br:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ca:Star Trek: Espai profund 9 zh-cn:星际旅行：深空九号 Kategorie:Star Trek bg:Стар Трек: Космическа станция 9 de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Profunda Spaco Naŭ es:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine fr:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine it:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ja:スタートレック：ディープ・スペース・ナイン nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pt:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ru:Звёздный путь: Дип Спейс 9 sr:Звјездане стазе: Дубоки свемир 9 sv:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine